Mr Holmes And The Two Mysterious Kids
by MaRiA.Z.A
Summary: An always overlooked part in the Chronicles of Narnia The Magician's Nephew. If Mr Sherlock Holmes was still living at Baker Street, how would he leave such a mystery unsolved. Post The Magician's Nephew.
1. chapter 1

**Mr. Holmes And The Two Mysterious Kids**

 _Disclaimer: I certainly don't own anything connected to either Sherlock Holmes or The Chronicles of Narnia. They are Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's and C.S.Lewis's._

 ** _Chapter 1: Where Did they go?_**

It was a sunny summer's day; the sky was clear and I found it a great day to have a walk.

However, on my way back to the apartment I shared with Mr. Sherlock Holmes, I saw a crowd gathering around some policemen. Curious, I moved closer to find out what was going on, although I didn't fully comprehend what I saw.

A tall, rather beautiful lady, whose strange beauty caught my eye, sat atop a horse and a man was beside her, who I found out later was the horse's cabby. One moment they were there, the other they were nowhere to be found. I spotted an injured policeman, who I later knew was the tall lady's victim, surrounded by people trying to help him. It was a strange sight and I couldn't quite get my head around what was happening.

I decided to ask one of the people who may have witnessed everything about what had happened. My enquiries led me to a young boy, who said, "That grumpy-looking man – he's there hurrying inside one of the houses with those two children – was with this tall lady who disappeared now. I heard she stole jewelry from one of the men. The man who is standing over there." The boy pulled a face. "She's a strange lady, sir. She charged at the policemen and the crowd with a bar she broke from a lamp post with her bare hands while she was on the back of the horse. The man who disappeared with her, sir, I hear he's the horse's cabby."

I was quite startled by the scene. I was determined to understand what happened exactly, as the boy hadn't given me much information to go on. As soon as I had finished talking to him, the ambulance arrived and the police cleared the place, forcing me to leave immediately.

On my way to Baker Street, I could not help but wonder about what I saw.

I thought I should tell Holmes about it. He might find the strange occurrence an interesting case that was worth his time. Particularly when I told him that I noticed that the grumpy-looking man's appearance had changed.

I had noticed he became grumpier after the woman had disappeared. And I was curious as to what the two kids I saw had to do with all what had happened. I had a feeling they were connected to all of it.

Lost in thought, I soon found myself standing in front of the door of my lodgings.

Author notes: I hope this was good. I promise it's going to get better. Let me know what you think, and THANK YOU for reading.

I can't thank W. Y. Traveller, my beta reader, enough for her help.

I think I won't be able to update frequently as exams are closing by.

First fanfiction ever so constructive criticism will help a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ **_I know I haven't updated for ages, I was waiting for my beta-reader, but I decided to finish the chapter on my own. I know it's very short, and I'm sorry about that, but I promise I won't give up on the story (as long as I can) thank you for sticking with me. Don't forget to R &R._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

As soon as I entered the house, I rushed towards Holmes who was reading the paper. He looked quite bored by the news probably because he didn't find anything that was worth his interest.

"My dear Watson!",he said suddenly managing to startle me as usual. I don't even know how he does that. "Isn't it just a boring 'normal' day?" I could hear the challenge in his words as if he was asking if I could redeem his mind from boredom.

"Holmes, it looks like you're finally awake", I said with a smirk. "I wouldn't say it's a normal day (or boring actually) if I were you."

" Would you care to elaborate the reason behind this?"

"Well, I have a new case for you, a rather queer one I shall add."

"Then my dear doctor, I think you can tell me more about it."

"Well, as usual, I was wandering around the streets of London trying to enjoy the sunlight and open air when an interesting scene caught my attention. It was one of the most bizarre incidents I've ever encountered Holmes. Not only was a woman charging some policemen with a metal bar, but she also disappeared along with a cabby and his horse. And yes I mean it; they literally disappeared they were there one moment and then they were nowhere to be found."

After finishing, I saw Holmes' eyes sparkle with excitement the way it sparkles when he gets an interesting case. However his words struck me.

"My dear Watson, it's sad that a doctor like you can't tell when his mind is playing tricks on him due to a sun stroke or some exhaustion. I suggest you go take a shower,eat something and sleep a bit. I believe this will make you better."

"Well, Holmes I can assure you that I wasn't hallucinating , but as you wish enjoy your boring morning Holmes." I said heading to my bedroom.

As soon as I entered the house, I rushed towards Holmes who was reading the paper. He looked quite bored by the news probably because he didn't find anything that was worth his interest.

"My dear Watson!",he said suddenly managing to startle me as usual. I don't even know how he does that. "Isn't it just a boring 'normal' day?" I could hear the challenge in his words as if he was asking if I could redeem his mind from boredom.

"Holmes, it looks like you're finally awake", I said with a smirk. "I wouldn't say it's a normal day (or boring actually) if I were you."

" Would you care to elaborate the reason behind this?"

"Well, I have a new case for you, a rather queer one I shall add."

"Then my dear doctor, I think you can tell me more about it."

"Well, as usual, I was wandering around the streets of London trying to enjoy the sunlight and open air when an interesting scene caught my attention. It was one of the most bizarre incidents I've ever encountered Holmes. Not only was a woman charging some policemen with a metal bar, but she also disappeared along with a cabby and his horse. And yes I mean it; they literally disappeared they were there one moment and then they were nowhere to be found."

After finishing, I saw Holmes' eyes sparkle with excitement the way it sparkles when he gets an interesting case. However his words struck me.

"My dear Watson, it's sad that a doctor like you can't tell when his mind is playing tricks on him due to a sun stroke or some exhaustion. I suggest you go take a shower,eat something and sleep a bit. I believe this will make you better."

"Well, Holmes I can assure you that I wasn't hallucinating , but as you wish enjoy your boring morning Holmes." I said heading to my bedroom.


End file.
